Campos de Flores
by Izkandar
Summary: Rossiu tiene bastantes décadas manteniendo el orden y siendo un buen lider, pero aun no puede borrar de su mente la duda del destino de Simon ¿Habrá encontrado paz? ¿Seguirá con vida? One-Shot


**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen.**

**Una pequeña historia que me da cierto confort con respecto del destino de Simon, el ost es genial y muy inspirador D: que disfruten la lectura c:**

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anciano, tú una vez me mencionaste que los hombres deben seguir el camino en el que creen. Tardé mucho en asimilar esas palabras y ahora que las llevo siempre en mi mente, me pregunto si te sentirás orgulloso de mí. Ya han pasado bastantes décadas de esos tiempos violentos, sin embargo épicos, aquél en el que el hombre forjó su propio destino y juró evitar a toda costa la destrucción total, debo decir con presunción que nunca me eh sentido tan cómodo como ahora, sin embargo aún me intriga saber qué ha sido de ese hombre, que aun perdiéndolo todo conserva una sonrisa en su rostro.

En esta gran habitación, que posee un ventanal se encuentra dirigido al centro de la gran metrópoli que es Kamina City, aun siendo tan grande como lo es, le falta mucho para representar la grandeza del corazón de aquella persona que honra esta ciudad. La tarde adorna bellamente los edificios alzados con firmeza, todo un espectáculo de la civilización, majestuosamente la vista impacta mis pupilas mientras me reclino sobre mi butaca presidencial, en mi mano izquierda un antiguo libro.

Este libro, este gran engaño de la vida, sin significado especial ni palabras congruentes, sigue siendo un memento importante para mí, a pesar de no poseer una importancia verídica ni aportar algo a nuestra historia, tiene un lazo con el yo de mi pasado, ese chico que creía ciegamente en lo que le imponían, ciertamente era muy joven e inexperto, pero me aferro con cariño a esas notas. Me hacen pensar que aun con el yugo que imponía Lord Genome en los pueblos antiguos, aun había hombres que se permitían soñar, e incluso trabajar en esos sueños,

"_Rossiu, querido" _Eh aquí mi bella esposa, la mujer que compartió la pesada carga que una vez tuve, aquella que a pesar de todos mis problemas siguió a mi lado sin importar consecuencia. Su cabello que antes era castaño ahora luce un hermoso tono plateado, su rostro sigue igual de radiante que siempre y su sonrisa borra toda preocupación de mi mente.

"_Kinon, ¿Qué pasa?" _ Me levanto de mi butaca para caminar hacia ella.

"_No me diras que la edad a llegado a tu cabeza, este día cumples 30 años manteniendo la paz de la humanidad" _Suelto una ligera carcajada.

"_Por supuesto que no, no soy tan senil como parezco"_ Kinon me devuelve el gesto "_Además, sabes que este trabajo fue mucho más sencillo gracias al trabajo de aquella persona ¿El grupo de investigación logro dar con su paradero?" _ El gesto de Kinon cambió.

"_Desgraciadamente no, pero sabes que no es tan disparatado pensar que él…"_

"_Si… lo sé" _Recientemente el corazón de la gente se embargó de un sentimiento de pesar, como si la tierra llorara una gran pérdida, todo un mes el cielo se mantuvo gris, melancólico y una apacible lluvia colmó los días, era inevitable pensar en él como causa.

_ "Pero no hay que ser negativos, seguramente sabremos algo" _mi rostro adornado con las arrugas de los años aun podía mostrar una sonrisa sincera, mi esposa acostumbrada a este hecho podía compartir mi sentimiento y su semblante se alegró.

Súbitamente se abre la puerta del recinto.

"_Señor… Hemos encontrado algo" _Un soldado entró de repente y nos sorprendió a Kinon y a mí. "_Bueno, más bien a alguien" _detrás de él, un pequeño ser humanoide ayudándose de un bastón, cubierto por una túnica café que solamente dejaba ver pequeñas porciones de su piel, que en realidad era pelaje color rosa oscuro, que reflejaba su edad.

"_Tú eres…" _Era evidente que lo había visto alguien, pero no recuerdo cuando.

"_Rossiu, mucho tiempo sin verte"_ Se dirigió a mí, su rostro me parecía realmente familiar. "_Eh venido porque él me ha encomendado esta última tarea, traigo esta carta, de parte de Simon"_

_"¿¡Boota!? ¿Eres tú?" _Ese pequeño cerdo, la mascota de Simon ahora tenía forma humanoide ¿Cómo era posible? "_Y esa forma… ¿Cómo es que ahora pareces humano?" _era inevitable la pregunta. Más aun sería impresionante la respuesta.

"_Eso es lo de menos, deberías enfocarte más en esa carta, allí podrás darte cuenta que Simon ya no está más en este mundo"_ El ánimo decayó, pero no fue por mucho tiempo "_No me malinterpretes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero Simon consiguió su objetivo"_

_ "¿A qué te refieres?"_

_ "Él ahora está con Nya…" _Nada tenía sentido, Nya tenía demasiado tiempo fuera del reino de los vivos, y si Simon se encontraba con ella, entonces no podía significar otra cosa.

"_Eso no es posible, nada de lo que dices es posible, ni siquiera sé si eres realmente ser quien dices ¿Cómo puedes mostrarme con tanta veracidad todo esto?"_

_ "Hay una forma muy sencilla de demostrarlo, ¿Quién diablos…"_

_ "…Crees que soy?" _Sin querer, le interrumpí antes de que completara la frase, cualquiera podía mencionar esa frase, pero solo los que se encontraban en ese fatídico momento podían decirlo con cierto tesón, como una marca de grupo, sin duda él era Boota.

"_Entonces…"_

_ "Lee la carta Rossiu, te aseguro que tu alma se encontrará en paz una vez que la termines" _En un sencillo movimiento, ese viejo amigo se dio media vuelta y emprendió un nuevo camino.

"_Descansa compañero, te sentiras aliviado al terminar de leer" _y se sumergió en la oscuridad, en mi corazón se quedaron guardadas las palabras 'hasta pronto amigo'.

Observé a Kinon, se encontraba atónita pero segura de sí misma, con un gesto me invitó a abrir el sobre, en un simple movimiento desprendí la pestaña y obtuve la carta que con tanta insistencia mencionaba Boota.

"_Rossiu, mi viejo amigo, sin duda puedo decir que te estarás llevando la sorpresa de tu vida, por tantas cosas que pudieron haberte sucedido antes de que pudieras dirigir la vista a este trozo de papel, pero deberías prepararte, porque lo que eh hecho es el logro más grande de mi vida._

_ Aquél día, después de mi boda con Nya, después de su partida me enfoqué a experimentar cada parte de este hermoso mundo que todos liberamos, ahora que se encontraba en paz y podía forjar su propio destino me encontré que todavía podría hacerse más por todos en este mundo, el mundo espiral, vagando por allí me encontraba con muchas experiencias y gente con necesidad de ayuda, de a poco pude atender pequeñas peticiones y así logré sentirme cada vez mejor, me sentía lleno de energía, eh allí cuando me encontré con mi sorpresa, ese anillo, que Nya había dejado atrás, el que Yoko me arrojó al momento de partir comenzaba a cubrirse con una extraña luz, este se reflejaba cada vez que hacía algo por los demás, por cada una su brillo era un poco mayor y de un momento a otro empezaron a ocurrir muchas cosas interesantes, supongo que acabas de observar una de ellas, la nueva forma de Boota._

_ Recordé que nada era imposible cuando se tenía esperanza, entonces comencé a llenar los campos de flores, algo que siempre ha querido Nya, siempre eh pensado en ella y supongo que también ella en mí, seguí por mucho tiempo, disculpa si no te gusta el nuevo panorama, pero a ella le hubiese encantado._

_ Y al final, mis esfuerzos se vieron correspondidos, ¿Recuerdas ese anillo? Aquél que nos ayudó a salir de ese mundo de fantasías, aquél en el que pude observar a mi querido hermano una vez más, al igual que a Kittan, Zoushi, Ailac, Kidd, a los hermanos Jougan y Barinbou, y a Makken. Resulta que también podía usarse a la inversa. No me malinterpretes, los muertos nunca regresaran, pero para empezar Nya no pertenecía a este mundo, simplemente era parte de otra dimensión y había vuelto a ella, y yo haría lo posible por estar con ella, tres décadas fueron suficientes para cumplir este capricho mío, y ahora simplemente me despido para emprender una nueva aventura, eh de encontrarla una vez más._

_ Por cierto, eh visto el trabajo que has estado realizando frente a todos, nunca eh dudado de ti y me alegro que hayas tomado las riendas del trabajo… al que nunca me adapté. Sé feliz mi buen amigo, me alegro de haberte conocido. Nunca olvides perforar el cielo con tu taladro._

_ Atte. Simon"_

Y allí estaba nuevamente, sorprendiéndonos una última vez para retirarse por completo de este lugar, de una en una fue rompiendo sus ataduras y ahora partía a vivir una nueva aventura, ahora le toca buscar su sueño nuevamente y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo, conociéndolo como es.

"_Querido… estas llorando" _Entonces noté que una lágrima corría por la comisura de mi ojo.

"_Y tú también" _Kinon estaba un poco más afectada. "_Pero ambos sabemos por qué"_

Simon había encontrado su felicidad, aun cuando todo parecía perdido nuevamente el movió cielo y tierra para buscar una nueva solución.

"_¿Quién diablos somos?" _Solté una pequeña carcajada "_Supongo que somos nadie…"_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,_

**__****Aun siendo la belleza de final que tiene, quise profanarlo un poco y dejar que mi imaginación lo profanara :c pero espero haya sido del agrado de alguien :D Saludos!**


End file.
